Love, Fleeting - Duty, Eternal - Truth, Misleading
by Ryu Niiyama
Summary: In a world torn by war, love is fleeting as the winds while duty is the only absolute. For two hearts torn apart by this creed perhaps they will find that this absolute truth is what they decree it to be. Kassandra/Daphnae


There are spoilers for Kassandra's endgame here Character death inbound!

* * *

She exhaled softly and let loose her arrow, hearing it fell the buck with a satisfying thwack. Swiftly, she moved to the fallen creature and pulled out her dagger and with a quiet prayer to both Artemis and the creature for its life she plunged her blade into its heart to ensure that it didn't suffer. Cleaning the blade and returning it to her side she reached out, preparing to begin the process of dressing the beast, knowing it along with the kills made by the rest of the hunting party would provide a fine feast tonight. Before she could begin her work, the sound of frantic hoofbeats echoed within the clearing and the dove's cry of the rider was the only thing that stayed her bow.

Turning and standing she frowned as a young scout practically jumped off her horse mid stride, running to her with and urgency that made the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. The scout stumbled to a stop kneeling at her feet and she reached out a hand to steady her. "Peace, young one. What has happened?"

"Leader! There is a trespasser! We…we can't hold her off! You have to come quick!"

Nodding, she gave orders for the scout to tend to her kill and let her horse rest. "Look for the signal fire. If you see it, go to every village in our nation and summon them to battle. The Daughters of Artemis will not fall this day!" She barely heard the reply as she leapt onto the back of her horse and spurred it onward. "Let's go Kass, yah!" As rider and horse neared the huntress village, she could hear the shouts of her sisters, and the roars and barks of their guardian animals. It sounded as if half the village had gone to war and if the scout was correct they had done so against one person. Confused but wary she drew her blade the moment she reached the village and dismounted. Sparing her horse barely a backwards glance, she pushed forward into the throng of warriors.

It was mayhem at best, but it was an oddly controlled chaos. Bodies of her sisters littered the ground and even many of the animals including two bears, yet she could tell that not a single one was dead. All were unconscious and at this point the healers were rushing in to drag as many victims as they could to the healing huts. Still, what kind of warrior could take on an entire village and do so non lethally? She shouldered her way to the front of the throng and many of the warriors paused in their shouting as they realized that their leader had come to aid them. Hazel eyes widened as she watched a hooded and cloaked figure push back the blades of two sisters with a weapon she had seen many times before but never in the heat of battle. She frowned as she watched a clothed leg thrust into the unprotected stomach of a sister and send her sprawling several feet backwards, groaning and winded from the impact.

Yet the rage that she felt upon watching this intruder, no matter how magnificent a warrior, ebbed away as she realized that her sisters were not the only ones shouting. "Stop. _Please!_ " The desperation in the muffled voice struck a heart that she had thought long since dead. And when she realized that the warrior was only fighting with a broken spear head, even as her other arm carefully protected a sling and its contents at her side, she could only feel concern and fear. She knew of the might of this warrior though she had never seen it first hand, her fame had only grown in the decades they'd spent apart. There were whispers that she was a demi-goddess or perhaps even Athena herself walking the earth. She'd toppled countless leaders from their thrones and turned the tides of battles almost single-handedly and she ruled the Arena with power and charisma. If she was here, there had to be a reason, especially if she was willing to be seen. The last time she'd come to the village two guards had lumps the size of Mt Olympus on their heads and the treasure of the village had been stolen. The huntress' that investigated came back with no answers and a pure white bear pelt that had a note with her name attached to it.

She didn't know why the Eagle Bearer returned openly, especially knowing the kill order against her, but she had to have good reason…besides if she didn't stop her soon half the village was going to end up in the healer's huts. She raised her voice demanding that her sisters stand down and they all obeyed instantly, sheathing swords and holstering arrows. The crowd parted carefully, and she kept her own blade ready, just in case their guest came with a trick or ploy. She stopped a few feet from the cloaked, panting form, wishing her heart didn't beat as if she was the one fighting for her life. Frustrated with the feelings that were boiling underneath her skin, she raised her blade, hearing the gasps and confused murmurs of her sisters behind her. The tall warrior didn't raise her spear to defend herself, nor did she reach for the mighty weapons that lay strapped to her back and hip. Instead eyes of purest honey stared at her and she nearly dropped her blade as she watched them fill with tears. For a moment she was transported to a night so long ago but never far from her memory. Her beast slayer had come to her then, full of inconsolable grief, yet somehow knowing instinctively that if there was one harbor of peace for her, it was within her lover's embrace. She swallowed against the thought, hearing the broken sobs and feeling the trembling muscles as if she had been transported to the past. She had held her lover as she lamented the loss of a child, the sister to unwittingly replace the brother that the fates had taken and twisted…and the girl died never knowing how much she had been cherished.

It had been in that moment, more than sweet words or fevered, skillful touches, more that arresting, rolling laughter that made her knees weak or a mind as swift and agile as the Nemean Lion that she knew that she had found her match in Aphrodite's eyes…and that she had shamed herself in Artemis'. Her hand began to tremble and she sheathed her sword, though the warrior clutched her broken spear as if it was keeping her upright. Slowly, the warrior shifted until the contents of her precious burden were revealed.

An Eagle.

Ikaros, the avian that gave the Eagle Bearer her title.

He was still alive, but as the Leader of the Daughters of Artemis she knew what it looked like when the ferryman was on his way. The bird's keen eyes met hers and he let out a piteous chirp, a greeting for an old friend. She had not seen the Eagle Bearer in decades, but that didn't mean that she didn't feel her touch. Ikaros visited whenever the Adrestia docked in Chios, finding her no matter where she was on the island. He never approached, yet she would hear his call and see him circle briefly before her returned to his partner. It had been both comforting and exasperating, reminding her of sweeter days when the Eagle Bearer had been the Beast Slayer, without fail she always sent Ikaros ahead to announce her return, and every time her heart grew so full she thought it would burst within her breast.

" _Please_ , I thought you'd understand."

She felt her breath catch as she heard the words, remembering a time when she had heard her name spoken with such desperation. She sacrificed her heart on Artemis's altar for that pained plea, yet she understood what wasn't said. This wasn't about _them_ , this was about Ikaros and what last comfort he could be provided before he went to Artemis' side. Nodding carefully, she signaled for her sisters to disperse. They began to move, some slower than others, but aside from a pair of rare emerald eyes that hardened like flint as they glared at the newcomer no one reacted further. Animals and unconscious women were carried to the healer's huts and slowly patrols and life began to resume as normal.

"Come with me."

She didn't look to see if she was being followed as she moved to her hut. The Leader's Hut was the largest and was somewhat isolated from the rest of the village, as it sat upon an overlook, creating a spectacular view of the village and the busy women below. Sometime during the commotion, Kass had returned to her private stable and she nickered softly when her mistress came to remove her bridle and saddle. The two women didn't speak even as the warrior sat on a nearby bench, loosening the pack that held her eagle so that she could stroke his feathers gently.

"Thank you, Daphnae."

Daphnae paused, she hadn't heard her name spoken in that sweet contralto in so long, the way she said her name with reverence and intimacy both. With a soft pat to Kass' flank, the Leader of the Daughters of Artemis moved to kneel by the Eagle Bearer's side. She couldn't see much more than her eyes, though they were as open as ever, her emotions in plain sight. Nodding in acknowledgement, Daphnae reached out and brushed against Ikaros's plumage as well, pausing briefly when her fingers brushed over the Eagle Bearer's before moving on again. Ikaros let out a weak, though approving squawk, before he settled into slumber. Daphnae had built a small hutch for Ikaros long ago; if the bird was going to spy on her the least she could do was give him a place to sleep. She never saw him indulge during her waking moments, but she'd come back home many a night after seeing him overhead and finding evidence that he took a respite before returning to his partner's side.

Carefully, Daphnae took him from his partner and settled him into the nest. It was disturbing that he didn't do much more than shift as she moved him, considering how lightly eagles sleep but at the same time she supposed he trusted her enough. She moved away and beckoned the Eagle Bearer inside, moving to wash her hands and arms in the nearby basin before turning to face her failed Trial. The other woman was still shrouded from head to toe and Daphnae grimaced in annoyance.

"This is neutral ground, Eagle Bearer. Surely it took you some time to come to us with him in that state. Sit down, remove your cloak. Are you hungry?"

She fell upon diplomacy, to keep her voice from cracking, or her hands from shaking or her heart from forcing her to her knees and begging for forgiveness. She mentally shook herself at the thought, no matter what she felt for her, the Eagle Bearer turned her back on the path that Artemis set before her and spat in the eyes of the gods and the traditions of the Daughters. She thought of the sight she returned to the village to find, half of her best huntresses' laid out while the Eagle Bearer held the with a broken spear in one hand and nothing else. How they would _thrived_ under such powerful leadership, and she knew more than most that a gentle heart tempered her formidable strength. She would have gone to Artemis gladly knowing that her Daughters were in such capable hands…but instead the Eagle Bearer threw everything away. For something as fleeting and unstable as love. Daphnae turned away to stare into the water of the basin.

No, that wasn't right. Daphnae had sent hunting parties all over the Greek world to keep the Eagle Bearer safe and none had reported that she'd taken a lover since. It didn't seem fair somehow, before they'd entered into whatever madness Aphrodite had cursed her with, the Eagle Bearer had been known for her passion and prowess. Even nearly two decades later Daphnae had to swallow back a pleasurable shudder as she remembered just how passionate and how skilled the Eagle Bearer had been. Nights within her embrace, certain that she'd either gone mad in the delirium of indescribable pleasure or that Artemis had slain her in her sleep and she had found Elysium. And when Kassandra came undone beneath her hands and her mouth…no, she was the Eagle Bearer, _Kassandra_ was nothing more than a sweet ghost to haunt her when she was at her weakest, aching and yearning for a lover that was never hers.

"I just…I don't want you to be afraid Daphnae."

Afraid? What would she fear and why did the Eagle Bearer sound so haunted, so pained? Her words tugged at her soul, rousing the woman within and driving her to pull at the chains of duty that separated her from her beloved. She felt the the wounded air that shrouded the Eagle Bearer call her like a siren and she ached to soothe, the comfort, even as duty roared in the distance. Entranced she moved closer and reached out her hands carefully pulling down the hood and mask that hid Kassandra from her gaze. As her face was revealed Daphnae let out a gasp that ended as a sob. Kassandra shrunk back, stung, but before she could retreat any further Daphnae pulled her into a rough embrace.

"By the gods…you poor, poor woman."

Daphnae held Kassandra tightly, the woman she loved as physically unchanged as she had been the last time Daphnae saw her. Her hair was still thick and dark without the weaving of silver that altered Daphnae's own locks. As lead huntress she kept up her training and she knew that she still had a body that turned heads and attracted envious and lustful gazes alike, but there was something about the robustness of youth that even dedicated training couldn't produce. Kassandra was still her gentle giant, cast in Athena's image, powerful yet wonderfully delicate with a softness that would make Aphrodite yearn for her. How could she have escaped Kronos' touch? Were the rumors true about her being a demi-goddess or even Athena…or goddess forbid Artemis herself? Yet she knew that at the very least Kassandra was not a full goddess, her huntresses had been thorough, the descendant of the last true King of Sparta her life on Kephelonia was well documented and she bled and bore scars from battle. The gods could only be slain or hurt by each other. Perhaps Zeus came to Myrrine in the guise of her former husband, gifting her with a divine child. She knew many of the stories of Zeus' illicit children, yet they were usually called to Mt Olympus or turned into constellations when their tasks were done. Yet perhaps this was so much worse than an early end to their time among mortals. If Kassandra stood frozen in time, she would have to watch everyone she loved die, while she endured. First the girl Phiobe and now Ikaros and her mother and shiphand Barnabas were feeling their years. In time even Daphnae would leave her behind.

If Kassandra had come to her to prepare Ikaros to meet his end, then she could not pretend that she meant nothing to her beloved Beast Slayer, even after all this time. If Kassandra had haunted her thoughts for all this time who knew how her memory clawed at the demi-goddess' soul. She held her tighter and finally, finally Kassandra let go. Her weeping was quiet, likely to keep from disturbing Ikaros, but she wept bitterly for him all the same. Daphnae held her close, rocking her gently and shushing her with nonsensical soothing noises. When her tears finally subsided, Daphnae undressed her Beast Slayer gently, mindful of her sullen state and keeping her touches chaste even as the woman within both burned with the need to comfort and the desire to love. Yet Kassandra didn't need a lover's embrace, at least not in that way, she needed a lover's understanding and compassion. She needed a lover's comfort and Daphnae would give her all to provide it. When she was completely bare, Daphnae shed her own clothes and tugged Kassandra to the warm springs behind her hut that functioned as her private baths. She led the now mostly unresponsive mercenary into the waters and began to clean her hair and body. When she was done she massaged Kassandra's powerful shoulders and arms, loosening the tension there. When that task had also been completed she arranged Kassandra into her arms and merely held her as the warm, natural spring water flowed around them. They merely drifted in that moment, thoughts of oaths and duty and endless, ageless life far away. Those things had no place here, not when Kassandra needed her most.

After a time, she drew them from the water and dried and oiled Kassandra's hair and body before laying her to bed. Carefully, she checked on Ikaros before leaving to go to the food hut to gather a meal for them all. Her sisters said nothing, even though she was technically breaking her own edict. One that she had painstakingly held too all these years, no matter how it hollowed her out. Daphnae had been an admirable leader before but after Kassandra's rejection of Artemis' favor, she worked like a woman possessed. She was convinced that she had failed both her love and her goddess somehow; if only she had remained aloof and not so easily felled by gentle eyes and warm smiles. She could not put the Daughters on the path Artemis had meant for them, but perhaps she could atone with her life. So she rejected all others, focusing everything she was on the betterment of her sisters. Yet after seeing Kassandra again, unchanged by time Daphnae didn't know what to think. Had she failed since she refused a possible niece of Artemis, her interpretation of her duty keeping Kassandra from her destined Leadership? Did she not praise her Beast Slayer for her compassion and gentleness in spite of her ferociousness in battle? Kassandra had lost so much, tested as all of the gods' children were and yet she could smile and sing and love. Daphnae had been honored to know her love for a time, believing that Artemis had shown her Kassandra's heart so that she could go to her death peacefully. Yet everything still fell apart and she led her sisters alone, and Kassandra stood apart from the world, mortality just out of reach.

Shaking off her thoughts, the Leader began to gather a large platter of food and a flagon of wine. She knew from reports from her huntresses that Kassandra had all but sworn off wine after assisting her friend Markos in Kos, if the charlatan could be called that. Still, she knew that the wine of her village was a closely guarded secret she hoped that the sweet brew would help calm the Eagle Bearer's mind. Kassandra ate like a pride of lions normally, and Daphnae was certain that in her grief and worry she barely ate before she arrived in the village. She had nearly made it to the door when a huntress met her at the exit. Daphnae didn't sigh but she wanted to. Ephiny was one of her best, agile and cunning, strong and mostly mild mannered…mostly. The raven haired warrior could be tenacious about things that mattered and for good or for ill Daphnae herself was one of the things that Ephiny cared about most. In part because of her great love for the Daughters of Artemis, but also Daphnae was well aware that the warmaiden was in love with her. Seven years her junior, what had started as pure heroine worship blossomed into honest and lasting affection. Daphnae partially blamed herself, Ephiny was a bit of a prodigy and Daphnae had often taken a hand in her training. By the time she realized that the young huntress saw her as more than a leader it was a bit too late. Still she treated Ephiny like an adult and stressed that she couldn't give her what she sought; at first because Ephiny had been too young and with the return of Artemis' messengers, Daphnae was certain that she would undergo a Trial. She couldn't risk leaving behind a widow. And after Kassandra…Daphanae couldn't give away something she no longer possessed.

Ephiny respected her boundaries but she pushed to be the best in an attempt to impress Daphnae, and no matter how many times she tried to persuade her to focus her affections elsewhere, it only made the young huntress try harder. Ephiny didn't block her exit but she did fall into step with her. "She shouldn't be here, Leader." Daphnae wanted to sigh at the expected argument, but she knew that there would be those that questioned her decision. "I understand your concern but she came here under a banner of peace. I have to respect that." Ephiny grimaced at her words as if she'd tasted something foul. "Like she respected the traditions of our people? Like she respected your feelings?" Needlessly piqued, Daphnae let some of her measured tone slip. "Well I suppose if she had we wouldn't be having this conversation, since I'd no longer be alive." Ephiny flinched as if she'd been slapped, and the Leader used that lapse to push forward towards her hut alone.

Daphane wasn't surprised to find Kassandra stroking Ikaros' plumage gently, her face sad but not devastated let her know that the eagle was still alive. Wordlessly, she put down the food and wine and moved towards Kassandra. She felt pulled in a thousand directions. One part of her wanted nothing more than to wrap Kassandra in her arms and soothe her pain with her love, to be there for her, destiny be damned. Another part was still quietly furious that once again Kassandra had put her own needs before Daphnae's people, disregarding her kill order and insinuating her way back into the village. Yet another part still was hesitant and insecure; the Eagle Bearer was a woman of beauty and strength, the kind that no matter your type she could catch your gaze, and she was a skilled and giving lover. With her ageless form surely she had known the love of many women that were still in their flowering youth; while Daphnae's locks had gone silver if not with age then with stress. Yet Kassandra came to her, at the risk of her own life, surely she could honor such trust.

"Come Kassandra, eat something."

The use of her name seemed to tug the Eagle Bearer from some of her melancholy and she drifted forward like a shade. Dressed in her under tunic, put her impressive physique on easy display and for a moment Daphnae felt concern struggle briefly with desire though she cast a quick prayer to Artemis that it didn't show upon her face. The Eagle Bearer barely responded after she placed a plate in front of her and filled a goblet with wine for her to drink. Dismayed at the lack of vitality in the woman that meant so much to her yet knowing she couldn't force the issue, Daphnae gathered some strips of meat and fish and moved to Ikaros. Carefully she fed the bird and refilled the water trough for him and somehow the sound of him still persevering to eat prompted Kassandra to do the same, albeit slowly. Her trademark ravenous hunger was gone and she ate merely by rote, but Daphnae knew that the food would go a long way in making her feel less out of sorts in addition to her grief.

"Daphnae…thank you."

The huntress smiled with understanding serenity as she looked upon the woman she still loved after all this time apart. And she spoke her next words from her heart, even though their circumstances would put them to the test."

"Anytime, Kassandra. Anytime."


End file.
